


Paper Rings

by writing_everyday



Series: Lover [8]
Category: Glee
Genre: M/M, implied sexual behavior
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-19
Updated: 2020-08-19
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:41:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26000569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writing_everyday/pseuds/writing_everyday
Summary: AU: Kurt is trying to make it as a singer by playing in bars
Relationships: Blaine Anderson/Kurt Hummel
Series: Lover [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1860202
Kudos: 12





	Paper Rings

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first short story I wrote for the collection. I had so much fun writing it that I decided to do one story for each song on the album. Enjoy!

He took a seat in front of the microphone. “For those of you who don’t know. I’m Kurt Hummel.”

“Yes Kurt!” Rachel shouts. 

Kurt looks over to where she’s sitting with Blaine, Santana, and Finn and sends a smile their way. 

“Tonight is my very first show here. Normally, I’ll be all for doing a complete set of just broadway songs but then an album dropped last night. I think you know the one I’m talking about.” 

Some of the crowd erupts into applause to show they do know the album. It’s mostly shouting from Rachel and Blaine. 

“Track 8 meant a lot to me. So, I’m going to start my set with 'Paper Rings' by Taylor Swift. Don’t mind my music stand here,” Kurt says, gesturing to the black stand holding sheets of music. “I’m a musician, not a magician.” 

The crowd chuckled, forgiving him for not having the words quite memorized yet. If he had managed to memorize the song in a matter of hours it would’ve required at least three different voodoo rituals.

_The moon is high  
Like your friends were the night that we first met  
Went home and tried to stalk you on the internet   
Now, I’ve read all the books beside your bed_

The night they met was a full moon. Kurt remembers this because he’d been sitting outside in Rachel’s backyard in Ohio staring up at it when Blaine stole the fold out chair next to him without asking if the seat was taken. 

Boy, was he out of it that night. The pair had met sophomore year in glee club but had never really talked except nonsense conversations about rehearsals or so and so’s performance that week. Occasionally, Kurt murmured his opinions about Mr. Schue’s lesson plans under his breath and if Blaine happened to be sitting close enough to hear, he’d laugh but that was the extent of their interactions. 

They weren’t friends because of some disagreement or anything like that. As far as Kurt knew, Blaine was a sweetheart (Mercedes’ word choice) and toed the line of being Rachel’s duet partner and rival for competition solos. They just had different groups of friends. Blaine primarily hung out with Tina, Mike, and Sam while Kurt surrounded himself with the likes of Mercedes, Rachel, and the Unholy Trinity. He was still a cheerleader after all and Quinn and Santana were more brutal on the field than in the choir room.

With Sam and Mike on the football team with Puckerman, it was no surprise Blaine had been dragged into their smoking circle that evening. Earlier in the night, Puck had even managed to get Rachel to try it. Though, Kurt suspected it had less to do with getting to watch their glee star cough at her first hit and more to do with getting Rachel to mellow out a bit. Weed was good for that or so Kurt had heard. 

He was happy to be drinking wine coolers and enjoying the pleasant summer evening. No one had tried to pressure him into anything. In fact, he wasn’t the only one not part-taking in the joys of marijuana. 

Kurt turned his focus back to Blaine. He was practically falling out of the chair he stole. 

“Have you used a chair before?” Kurt asked, holding back a laugh. 

“Um, yeah. This one is just...more complex than I’m used to,” Blaine replied. 

His eyebrows were touching as he attempted to figure out the mechanism of the blue mesh chair. Not too long after Blaine got himself situated, Tina strolled over and took a seat in his lap. 

“Blaine,” she said, leaning close to her friend’s ear but talking at a normal level so Kurt could hear every word. “How’s it goin’?”

“I feel great Tina, like really, really great.” 

Kurt’s smile widened. He couldn’t wait to tell Mercedes how adorable Blaine was being. 

Tina cupped his face. “No, no, Blaineydays, I mean how’s it goin’?” She wiggled her eyebrows like some sort of secret code between the two friends. 

Whatever she meant Blaine didn’t seem to understand but Kurt did. Tina wanted to know if Blaine was hitting it off with Kurt. He wasn’t sure why she would be invested in their conversation about how to properly sit in chairs. 

“I don’t know what you’re talking about Tina.”

“Oh god, you’re hopeless.” 

Mike joined them then, pulling his girlfriend off of Blaine’s lap to kiss her temple. Their joined hands swung between them. 

“If we’re discussing how hopeless Blaine is, let me remind you he’s hopelessly in love too.” 

“I am,” Blaine groaned, tilting his head backward. “I’m terrible at being romantic.” 

“Blaine,” Kurt said, reaching out to touch the boy. “I’m sure that’s not true. Everyone’s definition of romantic is different.” 

“Yeah?” 

Blaine sat up and glared at Mike and Tina, who were too busy giggling to notice. Then, he turned his attention back to Kurt and his hazel eyes were wide with hope. 

“Definitely, you’ll find someone great who will absolutely find you romantic,” Kurt assured him. “I’m sure of it.” 

Kurt spent the night in Rachel’s bedroom after she and Mercedes fell asleep, stalking every social media page Blaine Anderson had a profile on. Unfortunately, Blaine kept his Instagram professional, rarely tweeted unless it was about the latest Star Wars movie, and didn’t bother with FaceBook at all. With a huff, Kurt put his phone on the charger and went to bed.

Now, almost a decade later. Kurt was privy to all the details Blaine didn’t share with his followers.

Like the fact that Blaine kept a stack of no less than five books at all times on his nightstand. The one on top was his current read and the rest were to-be-read. It changed every few months. Most were new novels through occasionally Kurt noticed Blaine’s favorite books made it back into the stack. 

Kurt spent so much time at Blaine’s apartment that his boyfriend wasn’t surprised to find Kurt sitting in his living room when he returned from a class or rehearsal. The first time Blaine left Kurt only in the apartment was the morning after one of their sleepovers. He left a note on the bedside table and told Kurt he’d be back with breakfast. So, Kurt took the top book off the stack and started to read to pass the time. He made his way through those books as they were changed out except now Blaine checked that his boyfriend had finished the books before he replaced them with new ones. 

One night when they are reading together side by side in bed when Kurt abruptly closes his book and asks, “Remember when we met?” 

Blaine looks up from his page. “Of course,” he says, grabbing a bookmark and setting the novel aside. “Can I ask why you’re reliving our first meeting?” 

“Because I was thinking about it and how different things are now.” 

He takes Kurt’s hand. 

“Because you love me?” Blaine asks, unable to keep the smile off his face. “And you hated me then.” 

“I didn’t hate you,” Kurt denies. “But I do love you now.” 

_The wine is cold  
Like the shoulder that I gave you in the street   
Cat and mouse for a month or two or three  
Now, I wake up in the night and watch you breathe_

He was just stepping out of the Spotlight Diner’s closing shift. A strawberry milkshake had slipped through his fingers and landed on his right foot. The pink drink added an unwanted splash of color to his black uniform pants. Luckily, it had only happened 30 mins ago and Kurt was hopeful that he didn’t smell like old milk. 

As the manager locks up for the night, Kurt sees a familiar face. 

“Kurt Hummel?” 

“Blaine Anderson,” Kurt replied. “When did you get to New York City?” 

“I go to NYU,” he said. 

“Night, Kurt,” his manager said, “You good here?”

“Yeah, Ethan. Goodnight.” 

“I hope you’re majoring in music, your talent is wasted otherwise.” 

Blaine looked down at his feet, blushing. 

“You caught me, I’m a music major.”

“Good for you,” Kurt replied. “I gotta get home but it was good to see you.” 

“Yeah, you too.” 

It seemed Blaine had more to say but Kurt simply didn’t have the time to wait around tonight, he sent Blaine a wave over his shoulder and headed for the subway. 

Kurt didn’t think he was a cold person but he knew he came off as unapproachable sometimes. Rachel said it had something to do with his fear of losing people. Though it hurt to admit, she had a point. Ever since his dad’s heart problems came to light and his fight with cancer, Kurt was on edge with the people he held near and dear. 

Until Brittany pointed it out to Kurt one night after a family dinner at the loft, Kurt didn’t know how Blaine felt. Kurt was pouring another glass of white wine for himself and Rachel in the kitchen listening to the conversations happening in the living room. Occasionally shouting his opinions from the sink. 

“He thinks you don’t like him,” Brittany had said. 

“Who? Rachel’s new boyfriend? Because he’d be right. I thought I made that clear when he sat naked on my flea market chairs.” 

“Not him,” Brittany hit his shoulder. “Blaine.” 

“What? We barely talk...how could he...oh.” 

“Yeah,” she said. “He’s cute, y’know?” 

“Britt!” Kurt blushed. 

“And single, just saying.” 

Then, she disappeared. Probably off to find Santana. 

Kurt made more of an effort with Blaine from then on out. He tried to include him more in conversations and even tagged along to the movies one weekend when they were doing a special showing of the first Star Wars film. Okay, maybe he went because Blaine looked adorably scandalized upon discovering Kurt had never seen any of those films. Really, who could say no to those puppy dog eyes? 

Now, Kurt crawls into bed beside Blaine after his night classes. Blaine tries to stay awake every single Wednesday to greet Kurt with open arms but each week Kurt quietly tiptoes into his boyfriend’s bedroom and Blaine pulls his body against his with a happy sigh. 

_Kiss me once cause you know I had a long night  
Kiss me twice cause it’s gonna be alright  
Three times cause I waited my whole life   
(1,2,1,2,3,4)_

The door slammed shut. Blaine had given his boyfriend a key two months ago and he knows Kurt coming directly from work without changing is not a good sign. Even on days, like today, where Kurt closed at the diner he always went to the loft first to change. So, Blaine put the kettle on and let Kurt rant from the barstool on the other side of the kitchen counter. 

“He hates me! Hates me!” Kurt exclaimed. “I just don’t understand.” 

Kurt took a deep breath before recounting how his day turned for the worst.

“So, I get into work today and Henry is waiting tables. No big deal right? I go behind the counter to put on my apron and say hi to Dani. I’ve just tied it around my waist when Henry is coming back around the counter and goes ‘Kurt, you’re paid to take orders not stand in the way’ before disappearing into the kitchen.”

“A little unfair of him to say since you just walked in the door,” Blaine replied. 

“Exactly!” Kurt exclaimed. “Get this, two hours into my shift I bump into Henry again like literally bumped into him or rather him into me. And of course, I’m holding a tray of dirty dishes which crash to the floor. Who’s got the blame?” Kurt raises his hand as if he was eager to answer a question in class. “Me! After Henry banged into me.” Kurt sighed. “He hates me.” 

Blaine pushed the fresh cup of tea closer to Kurt’s hand, which is now pressed against the countertop. He came around the counter and started rubbing circles into Kurt’s back until his boyfriend sat up straight. 

“Thanks for letting me rant.” 

“Anytime,” Blaine replied, leaning in to kiss him.

When Blaine pulled away he said, “It’ll be okay,” and kissed Kurt again. And again because Kurt deserved it. Kurt always deserves it. 

“I’ve waited my whole life to end up here with you.” 

And finally, Kurt took a sip of tea. 

_I like shiny things, but I’d marry you with paper rings  
Uh huh, that’s right   
Darling, you’re the one I want, and   
I hate accidents except when we went from friends to this   
Uh huh, that’s right  
Darling, you’re the one I want   
In paper rings, in picture frames, in dirty dreams   
Oh, you’re the one I want_

Kurt was laying in his bed. The sheets barely covered his body because the naked boy next to him is surrounded by them. He turned on his side to face Blaine and snuggled up to his warmth. His head fits perfectly in the space below Blaine’s jawline. 

His boyfriend was breathing rhythmically because the musician in him doesn’t just go away when he goes to sleep. Kurt’s index finger began to draw circles on his chest experimenting to see how much pressure was needed to wake Blaine up. If Kurt took one glance at the alarm clock he’d know it’s the middle of the night but he’s somehow wide awake. 

It’s strange to think just over a year ago, Kurt wouldn’t have even called Blaine a friend and now they were dating. They were boyfriends. They were lovers. Kurt didn’t think he’d get to have this so soon and for it to feel like this. 

“Blaine,” Kurt murmured. 

His boyfriend didn’t move. 

“Blaine,” he tried again. “Wake up.”

There was no movement except Kurt removing the sheets from the bed altogether and laying his body on top of his boyfriend. Once he had complete access to Blaine’s body, he began kissing his favorite parts. Favorite was a loose term because Kurt planned on covering every single inch of this boy. 

It wasn’t until Kurt was sucking a bruise onto Blaine’s right hip that their eyes met. 

“It’s 3 am.”

Kurt paused his handiwork momentarily. 

“I had a dream.” 

Blaine blinked, rubbing the sleep from his eyes confused. “Did this dream make the sheets fall?” 

“In a way, yes.” 

“Kurt,” Blaine said before yawning.

“It was a dirty dream.”

Kurt knew he’s red in the face with that admission. 

“Oh?” Blaine grinned. “About me?”

“No, about a young Burt Reynolds,” Kurt exclaimed, lightly slapping his boyfriend’s chest. “Of course it was about you.” 

“What did this dream entail?” he asked, sitting up. 

“I learned a long time ago,” Kurt said, crawling up to lean his face towards Blaine. “It’s better to show than tell.” 

And he kissed him. 

_In the winter, in the icy outdoor pool  
When you jumped in first, I went in too  
I’m with you even if it makes me blue  
Which takes me back to the color we painted your brother’s wall  
Honey, without all the exes, fights, and flaws  
We wouldn’t be standing here so tall_

Cooper had finally purchased his own house after starring in a real Blockbuster film. He caught his big break and immediately brought a Southern California home with a pool. 

California was particularly chilly that winter. A week of 50° degree highs. It was a stupid dare from Cooper and before Kurt could stop his boyfriend, Blaine had canon-balled into the newly cleaned in-ground pool. Cooper was collapsing in laughter while his shirtless little brother shivered. 

“Unfair, Cooper! You’d never—“ 

“Jump into a pool? I’m not you Kurt,” Cooper replied.

Kurt wanted to wipe that smug look on his face so he slipped off his boots and Marc Jacobs’ scarf and dived into the water fully clothed. Blaine immediately swam over to him and hugged his body close. He even placed a soft kiss behind Kurt’s ear, which he knew damn well was a sweet spot. 

“Well, fuck me,” Cooper said, slowly clapping. “You got some guts, Hummel.” 

“Guts you don’t seem to share,” Kurt shot back. “Did they skip a brother or….” 

It didn’t take long for Cooper to jump in too except he hadn’t bothered to remove anything, not even his shoes. 

After showering, Blaine and Kurt were sent to paint the guest room. Cooper had chosen navy, which was not the color Kurt suggested but c’est la vie. Blaine was holding the ladder and watching his boyfriend stretch forward to paint the highest part of the wall. His shirt inching up and exposing skin with every movement. 

“Kurt?” 

“Uh-huh.” 

“I love you.”

Kurt steadied himself on the ladder. He climbed down and stared at his boyfriend. 

“Sometimes I wish we had gotten together in high school. I had such a huge crush on you sophomore year.”

“You did?” Kurt asked.

“Oh god, I thought I was going to blurt it out anytime you sang in glee and Tina threatened me all during Rachel’s party to ask you out. I only got high to relax and then that backfired on me.” 

“You couldn’t sit correctly let alone kiss me.” 

Blaine blushed. “But I know now, we would’ve been in a totally different place now if we were together in high school. I don’t regret my past relationships because I learned from them. You know what I learned from you?” 

“Tell me.” 

“You’re the person I was promised.” 

“What?” Kurt questioned. 

“At that party, you promised me I’d met someone who found me romantic because everyone’s definition is different. Well, you’re that person.” 

“You are romantic.”

Blaine kissed him. “I love you.” 

Kurt smiled, lifted his paintbrush, and gave Blaine a nice navy stripe on his right cheek. 

“I love you too.” 

_Kiss you once cause I know you had a long night  
Kiss you twice cause it’s gonna be alright   
Three times cause you waited your whole life   
(1,2,1,2,3,4)_

Blaine was laying across Kurt’s couch groaning. Not in a good way either. 

“So he took your spot?” Kurt confirmed, placing a freshly made plate of cookies on the coffee table. 

They’re homemade chocolate chip, which are Blaine’s favorite. Kurt even poured his boyfriend a glass of milk to dip his cookies in. 

“Yeah, he did. And I thought I was a shoo-in for this year’s lead. Have you seen my hair? I’m the perfect Greaser!”

“You are. Who got Danny then? What’s-his-face Matt?” 

“No, Jonny Davis. He can’t even sing that well.” 

Kurt went against saying that Jonny is a top student in NYU’s music program so he must have some sort of voice to get that far. 

“There are other plays and many lead roles you’ll get.” 

“But I really wanted this one,” Blaine whined. 

“I know,” Kurt replied, pushing the cookie plate closer. 

Blaine took a cookie but made no move to eat it. 

“Next month starts auditions for West Side Story, maybe I can get Tony.”

“Let me know when you want to start rehearsing.” Kurt smiled and leaned over to kiss his boyfriend.

Immediately, Blaine leaned in for a second kiss and a third.

“I've wanted this for so long. There was always a voice in my head telling me I’d meet someone like you someday but it was wrong. You’re better than anything my imagination could’ve made up.” 

Kurt grinned. “You’re much better than my fantasy boyfriends too,” Kurt agreed.

And finally, Blaine bit into a cookie. 

“By the way, I’m definitely the Danny of this relationship,” Kurt pointed out. “My mechanic knowledge beats your gel usage. Sorry, Sandra Bee.” 

_I want to drive away with you  
I want you complications too  
I want your dreary Mondays   
Wrap your arms around me, baby boy   
I want to drive away with you   
I want your complications too   
Wrap your arms around me, baby boy_

“Hummel’s a swiftie, who knew?” Santana says as soon as Kurt is off stage and sitting at their table. 

“You’re one to talk, San,” Brittany speaks up. 

“Don’t you dare,” Santana warns. 

“This one here once sang 'Mine' to me in the choir room.” 

“Awwwww,” Rachel gushes. “That’s adorable, Santana.” 

“You know, if you shared more of your soft side, we’d all like you a whole lot better,” Blaine teases. 

“Shut it, hobbit. You’re on my list,” Santana replies. 

“What list?” Kurt asks. 

“A list of people she wants to sing Taylor Swift to,” Blaine stage whispers. 

“That’s it!” Santana slams her fist on the table. “You and me, Anderson, we got bad blood now.” 

“Did it used to be mad love?” Brittany asks, with a grin. 

“I hate all of you.” Santana crosses her arms. “I don’t know why I bother coming to these things anymore.” 

“Because you secretly love us,” Rachel reminds her. “Don’t you dare deny it or I’ll force you to go up there and perform from Taylor for us.” 

Santana seems to think over her options and settles on tossing the rest of her drink back while sulking in silence. 

_I like shiny things, but I’d marry you with paper rings  
Uh huh, that’s right  
Darling, you’re the one I want   
And I hate accidents expect when we went from friends to this  
Uh huh, that’s right   
Darling you’re the one I want  
In paper rings, in picture frames, in all my dreams   
You’re the one I want   
In paper rings, in picture frames, in all my dreams  
Oh, you’re the one I want_

“I know our song is 'Come What May' from Moulin Rogue but I think this album is full of competitors,” Blaine says after they changed and tucked themselves into bed that night. 

“Taylor Swift’s entire discography could be competition,” Kurt replies, snuggling into Blaine’s chest. “Say what you will about her but she knows how to write a love song.” 

“You were amazing tonight.” 

Kurt looks up at his boyfriend. 

“Honestly, I haven’t seen you sing like in a long time. Just pure happiness.”

They’re quiet for a while. So quiet that Blaine starts to suspect his boyfriend is asleep. 

“It’s because of you,” Kurt tells him. “I love you. You make me better. A better performer, a better person, and I couldn’t ask for a better boyfriend.” 

“You do all that for me as well,” Blaine says, “you’re the one I want. Pretty sure, you were always the one I wanted to be with. I just didn’t know how to talk to cute boys then I thought you hated me so…” he trails off. 

“I could settle for an ‘I love you too,’” Kurt jokes. “Seriously though, Blaine. I don’t have it in me to be mad at you for longer than our fight there’s no way I could hate you. Plus, you don’t have a hurtful bone in your body.”

“Not true, I box,” Blaine protests. 

“Yes, you do,” Kurt says, still grinning. 

His boyfriend is adorable. 

“Fine.” He pouts. “I love you too.”


End file.
